The popularity of virtual and/or augmented reality systems is increasing. However, users of virtual and/or augmented reality systems, especially those using a head-mounted display, often have limited ability to interact with objects and the environment around them. This is especially true when users want to interact with windows and other non-virtual content available on their desktops, laptops, and/or tablets that is not part of the virtual and/or augmented environment which they are exploring. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a virtual and/or augmented reality system that allows users to select, display, and/or manipulate non-virtual content within their virtual and/or augmented environments.